I'm Back, Stronger I love you
by NaLuisawesomeandNaLisucks
Summary: After Lisanna came back from Edolas, everyone has been ignoring Lucy. On Lucy's mother's death anniversary Lucy is kicked Lucy off Team Natsu and is called weak. Lucy leaves the guild to train to prove that she is not weak. Now she's back stronger but wait! She's acting so cold towards Natsu! Does Lucy still love Natsu though? What will Natsu do? Rated T for slight swearing.


Fan fiction:

Normal POV:

Lucy sat at the bar, deep in thought; she was staring at Natsu and Lisanna and was very depressed. She laid her head down on the table and sighed.

Lucy's POV:

It's been about 6 months since Lisanna came back. Everyone that she was dead but apparently she just went to another world called Edolas. Well anyways it's been 6 months since Lisanna's arrival and no one has still noticed me. Well no one except for Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, the Exceeds and of course master (LS for short). For the first month or so I was okay with being ignored because I understood that everyone missed her and that they wanted to catch up with her but now I felt it was kind of rude and annoying. Every day I would walk into the guild with a fake smile plastered to my face (obviously because I was depressed) and say good morning but no one would reply only the LS. They would just completely ignore me. Not even NATSU talks to me now. He doesn't even barge into my apartment anymore and I have to admit I kind of missed him doing that. Over the year I have grown to love Natsu. Every time he hugs me or just even smiles at me, I feel my heart flutter but, now that Lisanna is back I know that I don't stand a chance. I heard that they were very close when they were children and that they promised that they will marry each other when they get older. At first I thought that they were just little kids back then and that they didn't really mean it but for some reason, I don't really feel the same way anymore. They're always together and always seem to ignore me. Well it isn't only them who seem to ignore me, it's the whole guild. I feel as if they hate me, I feel hurt. "Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked politely. Mira just turned around and gave me a cold glare and then rudely said: "We're out, now will you please stop annoying me?" There you go, just like I said they must all hate me. Tomorrow is my mom's death anniversary and that fact is starting to make me even more depressed than ever. Last year Natsu and the guild planned to take me away on that day so that I won't be depressed, but this year, I don't even think they remember. Oh well I guess I should be used to this by now.

Levy POV:

Lu-chan hasn't been the same lately. She hardly smiles or talks. But, then again who would talk or smile if the whole guild, who claimed to be their family, ignores them. I feel really bad for Lu-chan right now and I really want to slap Natsu across his face, for doing this to her. I guess I should go and try to cheer her up. I walked over to her and took a seat. I opened my mouth to say something but I noticed Lu-chan was tearing up. "Lu-chan are you okay? What happened?" I asked a little concerned. "Oh hi Levy-chan. It's just that tomorrow is my mom's death anniversary and I was starting to get memories about her." "Lu-chan don't be sad. You still have me and the entire guild!" "The entire guild? Yeah sure, like they'll remember. I bet they don't even remember me and even if they remember me they all probably hate me. Just a while ago I asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake and she just glared at me and said that she was out but then when Lisanna asked for the same thing, she happily gave it." "It's okay Lu-chan, even if the guild forgets, you still have me, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Master and the exceeds." "Thanks Levy-chan and that reminds me, what's been going on with you and Gajeel lately? I saw you two staring at each other a while ago." she said while winking and smirking. I could feel my face starting to heat up as I playfully puched her and said: "LU-CHAN!" She just laughed in response but she stooped as her eyes shifted to look at Natsu and Lisanna. Her expression immediately changed from happy to sad. I know that Lu-chan really loves Natsu but Natsu, being the pink haired dense idiot he is, doesn't realize it. "Lu-chan let's go talk to the others." She smiled a small sad smile and said: "Okay..."


End file.
